


Spaces

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итак, Лиам пытается жить без Зейна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces

Итак, Лиам старается жить без Зейна.

Лиам старается не вспоминать о том моменте, когда он в последний раз имел возможность прикоснуться к Зейну. Само собой, он может видеть его, болтая по Скайпу, но возможность прикоснуться - это ведь совсем другое.

Лиам старается не вспоминать о том моменте, когда пришлось разомкнуть прощальные объятия, под прицелом настойчивых фото- и видеокамер больше похожие на простые дружеские, и всего лишь на полсекунды дольше задержать взгляд сначала на глазах, а потом на нервно обкусанных губах Зейна.

Лиам старается, чтобы первой его мыслью каждое утро не было: "Зейн в Лондоне, а я чёрт пойми где".

Лиам правда старается.

Лиам старается улыбаться парням, бодрым голосом что-то говорить фанатам, а по возвращении в очередной гостиничный номер как можно дольше не думать о том, что в этот раз (как, впрочем, и в предыдущий, как и в последующий), уже никто не придёт, чтобы уснуть в его объятиях.

Лиам старается жить без 1/5 своего сердца.

Окей, давайте ещё раз и теперь уже начистоту:

Итак, Лиам _пытается_ жить без Зейна.

Чем больше времени проходит, тем больнее и реальнее становится чёртово осознание того, что расстояние между ними всё продолжает и продолжает расти прямо пропорционально тупому отчаянию. На самом деле, с каждым днём Лиаму всё труднее и труднее заставить себя набрать несложный номер Малика - особенно после пары последних раз, когда парень просто не отвечал на звонки, а затем, когда Пейн уже успевал заживо похоронить себя и чувства Зейна к нему, писал лишь короткое сообщение: "прости, я был занят хх перезвони завтра утром". И само собой, Лиам прощает. И перезванивает. И улыбается, чувствуя себя абсолютным идиотом, когда слышит сонный, но, кажется, чертовски довольный голос Зейна:

\- Мой телефон прозвонил раньше моего будильника...

А затем, спустя буквально пару-тройку часов, в сеть попадают фотографии, заставившие руки Лиама дрогнуть, как только он впервые их видит, а губы - растянуться в фальшивой улыбке.

Он рад. Да, конечно же, он рад за них.

И пока Зейн вместе с Перри выбирает новый дом, Лиам правда пытается улыбаться.

Затем в игру вступает Луи. Луи выбирает отличный, но почему-то забытый Лиамом способ забыться - он ведёт его в бар, где доверяет заботу о нём уже Найлу, который, само собой, уже успевает к тому времени продегустировать некоторые напитки и прекрасно понимает, что, когда и вслед за чем принимать.

Лиаму иногда думается, что Луи занят исключительно заботами о Гарри, а Гарри - заботами о Луи, но он понимает, что судьба выбрала ему на редкость потрясающих друзей, когда те тоже приходят в клуб, но не выпивают ни капельки - просто следят за Лиамом. Не следят в смысле ограничения действий и прочего - просто смотрят за тем, чтобы их друг не причинил вреда в первую очередь себе, а во вторую - психике Зейна, который, само собой, узнает, если что-то вдруг случится.

Случается только одно: его в вип-комнатку затаскивает блондинка, имени которой Лиам не сможет вспомнить даже под страхом смертной казни и которая на следующий день будет хвастаться тем, что она смогла "отбить Лиама у Софи".

Ах, да, Софи.

Ах, нет. К чёрту Софи.

Пусть Лиам и пытается жить без Зейна, к навязанным ему отношениям с Софи это не имеет никакого отношения.

***

Лиам понемногу старается залечить те раны, которые всё ещё, кажется, кровоточат, стоит задеть их случайным воспоминанием или отнюдь не дружеским колким напоминанием со стороны о том, что парни теперь полностью соответствуют названию своего альбома. У Лиама даже получается на самом деле забывать о том, что Зейна рядом нет, у Лиама даже получается всей своей энергией правда делиться с фанатами, получая колоссальную отдачу в ответ, а потом медленно, но неуклонно наступает ночь - и тогда Пейн одно за другим печатает сообщения из трех-четырех слов примерно одного и того же содержания - печатает и стирает, дразня самого себя тем, что держит палец в паре миллиметров от значка "отправить".

Он же учится жить без Зейна, правда? А значит, Зейн, наверное, уже научился жить без него.

Но однажды он срывается.

Точнее, ему срывает голову сообщение, пришедшее с наизусть вызубренного, пусть уже и удалённого из телефонной книги, чтобы глаза не мозолить, номера:

"скучаю хх"

И Лиам даже не знает, как вообще так получается, что всё, действительно всё играет ему на руку - и концертов в апреле нет, и Зейн сейчас точно в Лондоне, и денег хватает на билет в обе стороны...

Лиам даже не знает, как так получается, что одним поздним апрельским вечером он жмёт на звонок, стоя перед дверью Зейна.

Зейн - в растянутой футболке и домашних бриджах - открывает дверь быстро, но, в изумлении приоткрыв рот, застывает на пороге, глядя на Лиама. Тот не понимает, в чём дело - он ожидал, что Малик как минимум обнимет его, а значит...

\- Ты не один? - тихо спрашивает он, и Зейн медленно кивает, а затем прикрывает рот, шумно сглатывает и отвечает:  
\- Я с тобой.

Он шепчет это одними губами, но даже этого чуть более, чем достаточно, чтобы полностью оглушить Лиама.

Трое суток они не могут насытиться друг другом, восполняя весь тот недостаток общения, тепла, простых объятий и прочих мелочей за полтора месяца, пока один пытался забыть, отпустить, научиться жить без другого, который делал безуспешные попытки поступить точно так же. Трое суток Лиам не отвечает на звонки, лишь однажды всё же скидывая Найлу простое сообщение: "я с зейни" и получая гневную тираду в ответ. Трое суток они не выходят из дома, стирая губы поцелуями, даря друг другу уже почти забытое удовольствие и уют ночных объятий.

И этого времени хватает, чтобы расстояние, которое казалось Лиаму непреодолимым за года, сократилось в миллиарды раз.

Когда он уезжает, он знает, что вернётся вновь. Он даже не представляет, когда именно это будет - он знает лишь одно: холода расставания и гнетущего чувства одиночества он больше не будет испытывать никогда.

Просто теперь Лиам уверен в следующем чуть больше, чем полностью: где бы он ни был, расстояние между ним и Зейном всегда будет кратчайшим, преодолимым всего тремя словами, быстро написанными в сообщении посреди концерта или едва слышно прошептанными в трубку вслед за "спокойной ночи, Зейни".

Просто Пейну больше не надо пытаться жить без Малика.


End file.
